Yuuri's other brother
by pikachumomma
Summary: Conrad falls for Yuuri's other elder brother


Conrad sat there staring at Yuuri's eldest brother, Hari. The one brother that he didn't know about. The one brother that no one but Yuuri's family knew about. The one brother that was given away at birth because his parents weren't ready. As he really looked at Hari he could see the some Shibuya characteristic, he looked more like Yuuri's father Shoma. He was tall like Gwendal and broad shouldered. But he also looked battle harden and world weary. Like he had seen one too many tragic endings and things no one should experience, but he also has laugh lines and a small smile towards Yuuri when no one was looking. Conrad knew that he was beginning to fall for this mysterious older brother.

It was a few weeks later that Conrad knew that he was in love with Hari. He had taken Hari out on one of his patrols. Hari had requested it in his soft deep voice. He said that if he was here with his little brother he may as help out and get to know the lands. It was while they were taking a break that some bandits attacked them. Hari pulled out his two short swords and began defending himself and Conrad. He watched amazed at how graceful and deadly Hari was with his two swords. By time he shook himself out of his stupor to help, he saw all the bandits alive and tied up. With Hari smirking at him like he knew that he was watching him. Blushing softly turned away and started asking questions. Later that morning Conrad was thinking about how Hari. When he heard Hari speak, "Conrad are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Hari" He learned right off the bat to call Hari by his name. He did not want bright pink hair again.

"Good seemed a little spacey. So where are we going?"

It was a couple months down the road that figured out that Hari had some feelings for him as well. Although it took him being nearly poisoned to find out. They had been on another patrol when they were ambushed. Both fought off their attackers till an arrow found its mark in Conrad's shoulder. Seeing Conrad being hit brought forth a different Hari that no one has send before. The air pressure increased and sparks were flying off of him and his eyes glowed an eerie green. He saw Hari lift his arm swung the blade in arch and everyone that was in that path was both back and killed. Hari went to lift his arm again when he heard Conrad gasp and fell to his knees. Seeing that the survivors had ran away, he sheathed his swords and ran to Conrad. Hari caught him right before he fell. Lifting one hand and placed it on Conrad's shoulder, Hari concentrated forcing his power and magic into healing his wound. When he was done, he picked Conrad up bridal style and carried him to a nearby stream and sat under tree cradling him.

When Conrad woke up it was to dark green eyes and in a strong embrace. He looked around and saw that he was on Hari's lap being cradled like he was something precious. As much as he relished the idea, he knew it could never work. Hari was the king's brother, and he was just a soldier, there was no way he could be loved. Shifting to get out of the hold, he was expecting pain, but he found none. Looked back to Hari with a question in his eyes, "I healed you. Don't ever do that again."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't almost die. I wouldn't be able to handle it." Hari replied looking away as if ashamed.

Seeing the emotion in his eyes, Conrad couldn't believe it. Perhaps there was hope. Bringing his hand up to Hari's face, he caressed the strong jaw and brushed his fingers through the thick black mane, and brought Hari's close to his.

"I can't promise, but I would have a better chance if you were there beside me always." He whispered

"I will always remain by your side. While you protect my little brother, I will protect you. I love you Conrad." And with that he closed the distant between their lips and kissed him. His arms wrapping around Conrad tighter pulling him closer. Licking his lips and asking for entrance not only to his mouth but heart and body.

Feeling the question in the kiss, Conrad allowed him in, knowing that his heart would be protected and that he would be cherished. Knowing that he will not be second and overlooked.

He felt his clothes being pushed and pulled off. He felt the warm caresses promising love. When he felt warm skin against warm skin he knew that they were meant to be. When felt a rough but gentle finger stretching, he felt needed. When it was replaced by something larger and hotter pressing into him, he knew that he belonged to and with Hari. With the steady motions and rocky along with the gentle caresses and loving kisses, he knew that he was loved and cherished. When they both reached their peak, they came together. And a white gold light surrounded them, but neither noticed as they were looking into each other's eyes seeing the love that shined brightly for each other. When they came down from their blissful high, Conrad snuggled deep into Hari's arm while Hari summoned his cloak and blanket to cover them while they rested.

When morning dawned Conrad woke up feeling sated and warm. Seeing that it wasn't a dream and Hari was still in him at half mast still, he decided that he would mind another round before they had to leave. Slowly moving his hips and lifting himself before sliding back down. Repeating it till he felt his love's member wake fully and grow. Moaning at the sensation he continued the motion faster and harder waking Hari up. When Hari was finally awake he let a low groan be pulled from his throat as his beloved rode him. Looking up at Conrad, he saw the pleasure rolling off of him and feeling the sweet heat of his lover. Thrusting up and going deeper into him causing a low moan to escape. Thrusting in deeper and harder while Conrad impaled himself on his shaft. Soon they hit their climax together. Releasing deep within Conrad marking him as his while Conrad's release splattered on to his chest claiming him as well.

Afterwards Conrad lifted himself off snuggled into Hari's side. That is when he noticed the gold band circling his left wrist. "Hari, what is this?" he asked holding up his wrist

"Mhmmm?" looking at his wrist, Hari's eyes widen and questioned, "Do you love me enough to stay with me forever?"

"Why?"

"Well it seems that my magic has claimed you and bonded us together for eternity."

"Why don't you have one?"

"Ahh but I do" and raised his left hand and showed the band to Conrad.

"Good. I don't want to ever part from you. I love you"

AN – so should I continue this? Or leave it be? Did you even like it?


End file.
